Ryoma's Future Match?
by Bedlamite
Summary: Ryoma meets an interesting girl. OCxRyoma Oneshot


Pairing: OC/Ryoma

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!…sad, but true.

I normally don't like OCs, but I thought I'd post it anyway. All of my stories are as if they are in high school.

* * *

"Oi, is it okay if I watch you practice?"

Ryoma stopped bouncing the ball off the wall. There there was a long pause before he spoke.

"Nn"

"Thanks! Oh, in case the need for a restraining order, my name is Kurou Yuki."

She proceeded to sit down and do as she promised: watch. It grew dark quickly. As the boy started for home, he was surprised when he heard a voice call.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?"

Ryoma wasn't expecting her to still be there. Girls generally get bored and left after a while since he never really talked to them.

"I'll take your silence as a sign that I can continue. I've never played tennis and was hoping that you could help me decide if I wanted to start."

"What do I have to do with you starting tennis?" Ryoma didn't get it.

"Well, I don't do anything unless I plan to become the best. I'm told your pretty good, so if I can't even measure up to you in the future, then I won't be anywhere near the best."

"Che."

"Watching you, I've decided to join tennis, after all. Don't get me wrong, I didn't pick tennis because I thought it was easy and I would be good at it. It always seemed fun, but now there's someone worth watching for both skills and looks." A smirk formed on her seemingly innocent face. "So, when I get better, will you play me in a match?"

He thought about it, and in the end decided that a good tennis opponent was always welcome. "Nn."

She kissed him on the cheek, and whispered, "See you at the top, Ryoma."

The boy watched her walk out his front gate. They had already reached his house. Finally, he smirked and said, "Mada mada dane."

Nanjiroh Echizen opened the door and started yelling.

"I saw that. Is that you're girlfriend? So, you like 'em older, eh? You're your father's son after all, ne Seishounen? Hey, Rinko! The brat was kissing a girl in front of the house!"

Rinko Echizen rushed in, "Really? What's her name?"

Ryoma smirked and said, "The future Princess of Tennis."

* * *

Nanjiroh followed his son to school the next day. He was determined to find out who that girl was, even if he had to interrogate his son during practice.

"Who is she?"

"Yadda!"

"Come on, just tell me her name and grade."

"Yadda!"

"Ryoma!"

"Yadda!"

"You tell me a girl's the future 'Princess of Tennis,' and then won't even tell me her NAME?!"

By this time, the whole tennis team had heard their conversation, and so were just as anxious as Nanjiroh.

"Really, Ochibi? You got a girlfriend?"

"Echizen, does she have any friends?"

"Kikumaru-sempai, I can't breathe!"

The redhead released the freshman and apologized.

"So you're friends don't know either? What's wrong with you? When you get a hot, older girlfriend, you're supposed to brag about it."

"She's not my girlfriend. In fact, I only met her yesterday."

"Yesterday? Attaboy! So you managed to kiss a girl you only met yesterday, eh? I'm proud of you, Seishounen."

"KISS?", the tennis courts chimed.

"Ryoma, since when do you care about anything besides tennis?"

"That aside Momo, you should be careful, Ryoma. Kids at your age shouldn't do such things."

"It's okay Oishi, Ochibi's a prodigy, ne?"

"Echizen, ten laps!"

"Hai, Buchou!"

Ryoma was happy he was told to run laps for the first time in his life.

* * *

Later that day after school, he went to the girl's tennis court.

"Yuki!"

"Ryoma, what are you doing here? I know I'm a fast learner, but you can't expect me to be as good as you already."

"I'm not here about tennis."

"Eh? Really?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"…If you promise not to distract me from tennis."

"Nn."

"I'll meet you after practice."

"Nn. By the way, can you speak English?"

"Yeah, I grew up in America. That's why my Japanese sounds so strange."

"I grew up there, too. You can speak in English when around me."

"Okay."

* * *

After practice, they met as promised, while a certain redhead and burger-loving sempai were talking.

"Who's that, nya?"

"I don't know but she's really pretty…must already have a boyfriend."

The girl they were talking about started walking their way. Their faces lit up with hope, and then their faces fell.

"**Ryoma!"**

"**Yuki, you ready?"**

"**Yeah. By the way, are those you're friends?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**You might not what to formally introduce me."**

"**Why?"**

"**They're cute."**

"**So? I'm better at tennis."**

"**It better stay that way or who knows what I might do?"**

Ryoma smirks before holding her hand.

"What were they saying?"

"Ryoma's girlfriend thinks we're cute."

"What, Fujiko, how do you know that?"

"They were speaking English."

"Cheap."

* * *

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Do you have a cat, Ryoma?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah."

Brushing aside his hair, she moved to get a better look at his face which was covered by a hat. "What are you…?"he began. Her eyes went wide just before realization and a smirk dawned on her face. "Are you like that because I whispered in your ear or because you have a thing for your cat?"

The blushing boy looked her fiercely in the eyes, a site that almost made her blush, and said "Don't ask questions you already know the answers to…wha?"

She grabbed his hand and started pulling, dragging the younger boy along, only stopping when she reached her destination.

"What are you doing?"

"Stand on the bench."

"Why?"

"_Stand on the bench_."

Noticing her tone, this time he complied.

"This isn't good," she continued. His face deadpanned. "I think my tennis is going to suffer because of this."

"Because of what?"

She reached her arm around his neck, and pulled in for a kiss. Despite the boy's surprise, it wasn't long before he was returning the kiss and more. He _was_ a prodigy after all.

Finally breaking free after what seemed like forever, Ryoma asked, "What was that about?"

"I like the fact that you're short, but if I had to pick, I prefer to look up rather than down."

"I'm growing. I won't be short for long," he said with a mild scowl.

"Then you won't fit in my arms anymore," she pouted.

"You'll fit in mine," he countered cheekily.

"Then the only way to put your face in my chest would be to pull you down or lie down next to you," Yuki pointed out slyly.

The boy blushed at this. "Then you'll just have to make use of me while you can."

This time, _she _stood on the bench and wrapped her arms around him, placing his face in her valley. She removed the cap from his head and placed it on her own. She smirked and said, "Mada mada dane."

He smirked back.

"Echizen! Twenty laps, now!"

"Gomen, Ryoma." She released him and placed the hat back on his head.

"Mada mada dane." He smirked and went back to practice.


End file.
